Inversion de rôles
by choox
Summary: Un petit JPLE parmi tant d'autres... mais ils le valent bien!


**Un petit James-Lily parmi tant d'autres... mais ils le valent bien!**

* * *

-NON ! Pour la dernière fois, NON !

-James-chéri…

-Laisse tomber !

-Je t'en prie… Tu peux pas…

-Evans, tu connais bien la réponse ! En quelle langue faut-il que je te le dise ? C'est non !

-Et si…

-NON !!

_Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'on en arrive là ? L'habitude nous montre que en général, c'est carrément le contraire ! Lily qui engueule James, c'est une scène assez courante, même… Alors revenons quelques temps en arrière pour mieux comprendre…_

-Potter ! Dégage de mon champ de vision !

-Lily-jolie… Accepte de sortir avec moi. Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas ! Rien que pour essayer… Qu'est ce que t'y perds ?

-Potter…

-Lily ?

-S'il te plaît, et même s'il ne te plaît pas, pourrais tu ARRETER DE ME HARCELER ???

_Jusque là, tout va bien… enfin, si l'on veut… Disons que tout est normal… Il faut donc chercher un peu plus récemment…_

-Salut Lily !

-Salut James… Ca va ?

-Trèèèèèèèès bien ! Dès que tu es dans les environs, tout va mieux de toute façon !

-James Potter ! On avait un deal !

-Bah quoi… ? Je t'ai pas demandé de sortir avec moi…

-Certes… On va peut-être modifier quelques points, histoire que tout soit clair pour toi…

-Pourquoi ??

-A ton avis…

Sourire d'ange

_Cela reste dans l'ordre des choses : les relations s'améliorent… Les gens changent… les goût aussi… On mûrit, on vieillit…_

-Alors, comment ça se passe avec Zoé ?

-Alors, comment ça se passe avec Dimitri ?

-Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu…

-Toi non plus !

-Eh, mais je…

**-Potter, Evans, vous pourriez pas arrêter de vous chamailler ? On croyait que vous aviez fait une trêve !**

-Un problème ? On fait ce qu'on veut !

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, James !

-…

-…

**-Jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche !! POTTER ET EVANS SONT D'ACCORD !**

_Et oui, il y a un début à tout… Mais continuons à avancer dans le temps… car tout cela n'explique toujours pas ce que nous avons entendu !_

-Pourquoi tu pleures, ma belle ?

-Laisse moi Potter, je suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

-Allez Lily, raconte tout à tonton James.

-…

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

-… snif !

-Pleure pas, ma puce. Allez, viens-là. Qui est ce qui t'as fait du mal ? Je m'en vais de ce pas lui dire ce que j'en pense !

-Imbécile !

-Alors ?

-… C'est l'autre censuré !! Il m'a tout simplement largué pour cette censuré de Stéphanie !

-Oh… rien que ça… Tu en as vu d'autre, non ?

-Et alors ?

-Ah les filles, trop sentimentales… Je ne vous comprends pas !

-Tu nous comprendras un jour… j'espère… pour toi.

_Cela n'a toujours rien d'extraordinaire… Car même si pour leurs camarades c'était vraiment improbable, nous, nous le savions… Il nous faut fouiller dans un passé encore proche._

-Remus, pince moi, je rêve.

-Est-ce que tu vois la même chose que moi ?

-Ca dépend… Est-ce que tu as devant toi un spectacle attendrissant, dégueulasse ou hallucinant ?

-Euh… un peu des trois !

-On voit donc bien la mêle chose… On n'a pourtant rien fumé !

**-Ehh ! Regardez, 'y a POTTER ET EVANS QUI S'EMBRASSENT !!**

_Bizarrement, même si l' on s'approche dans le temps de la conversation qui nous intéresse, rien ne peut nous le laisser imaginer !_

-Lily ?

-James ?

-Je t'aime.

-Et moi je t'aime encore plus !

-C'est pas possible !

-Ah bon ? Donne moi une preuve !

-Voyons voir… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Je surenchéris avec mariage + maison + enfants ! Alors ?

-Je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi.

-…Mais tu ne m'as pas vraiment répondu !

-Toi non plus !

-Lily, ceci est une demande officielle en mariage. Alors, pour une fois, pourrais tu me répondre clairement… ?

-Alors à demande officielle réponse officielle : oui. Je veux devenir Mrs James Potter.

-Notre premier enfant, qui sera évidemment une petite fille, s'appellera…

-Mais euh… Ce sera un garçon !!

_Toujours aussi posés, toujours aussi gamins en fait… Mais il n'y a toujours rien qui annonce la dispute… Nous nous contenterons donc de revenir quelques secondes avant_…

-James Potter !

-Lily Evans !

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de derrière le canapé !

-NON ! Pour le dernière fois, NON !

-James-chéri…

-Laisse tomber !

-Je t'en prie… Tu peux pas…

-Evans, tu connais bien la réponse ! En quelle langue faut-il que je te le dise ? C'est non !

-Et si…

-NON !!

- James écoute moi !! Tout d'abord, ce n'est plus Evans, mais Potter, je te rappelle ! Ensuite, tu sors de là, pas la peine de faire la serpillière, j'ai nettoyé hier. Enfin, tu vas arrêter de faire tes caprices de bébé, et tu vas te faire couper les cheveux !!

FIN !


End file.
